


The thing that keep us apart

by Wannieg



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannieg/pseuds/Wannieg
Summary: Tali and Shepard are about to be together,  but her suit gets in the way.  Luckily Shepard is there to give her some perspective





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you noticed any big mistake, please let me know, I'm trying to get better. 
> 
> Also I wrote this really quickly after months without writing a word all because I'm almost five hours without power and this came in to my mind. Hopefully is enjoyable.

She sat on his lap, mask already gone. They kissed slowly, Shepard then start to push her to the bed, very deliberately, with hands already trained in this, he started to remove the top half of her suit.

With a little maneuvering he had the thing in his hand, before he could throw it away though, the commander noticed the look in his lover’s eyes. 

“What?”

"nothing"

"Tali.. " he pushed and with a anger that could only come of something she been holding back for some time she said:

“I hate this thing, Shepard. Each day more, each time I want to be with you and I can't, each time I see that all you need is a simple kiss to remind both us that we have something to fight for and I can't give you that. Every time people judge us for being together, every time I hear people whispering ‘what is commander Shepard doing with that suit rat?!’ ”

“Tali… “ he tried to stop her, but she continued on her rant looking with so much hatred to the material in his hands. “I hate that makes me think that they might be right. That you would be happy if I let you go to be with someone that you could kiss and touch and be whenever you want to.”

“Ta…”

“I know is no logical! I just hate it, Shepard. Hate it!” she finished with almost desperation in her voice. 

Slowly Shepard sit up back to the edge of the bed and she followed. Both looking to the material in his hands. 

“Well” he started “I happen to love it”

“what?”

“I love your suit” the commander said looking her in the eyes “how could I not? It keeps the love of my life safe and alive. I should thank every day for this marvelous things. I mean, what if they don't existed? Would the quarian race been extinct centuries ago? Would you never even been born? I can't even phantom how sad a galaxy without Tali’Zorah would be. Not to mention my own life.”

“Shepard” she said in a sweet voice “How do you do that? I was so angry and you just… “ at lost for word she simply gave a short kiss and then he shrugged. 

“just saying the truth. I love you, and I love your suit for allowing me to love you. Was in it that I first fell for you, after all. And to be completely honest, I do love how you look in it. So sexy. “ he ended with a teasing note ins his voice. 

“really? “ she said with a smile and leaned to him when he started rt to lean to her as well. 

“oh yeah” Shepard said between kisses “although” kiss “to be more honest” kiss “I like your suit better” kiss “when is throw at my floor” he tried for another kiss but Tali threw her head back laughing. 

“That was so cheesy!”

“I know”he said with a smile “I love you”

“I love you too”

And they went back to kissing, soon the thing responsible for keeping then apart as well for allowing then to be together was indeed throw at the floor and, without a second thought to it - with the exception of being joined by t it's other half- there stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
